Cherry Blossom
by Scarlet Rhi
Summary: Sakura moves to a new town with her abusive father. Sorry summary sucks it is my first fanfic
1. Konoha High

Sakura heard the front door slam shut downstairs and heavy footsteps started making their way up to her room. The pink haired teenager felt fear rise in the pit of her stomach, she knew that there was no use in hiding because he always found her and that made the beating worse. All she could do was prepare herself for the inevitable.

Her bedroom door slammed open and her very drunk father stumbled in,

"Sakura" he slurred, "C'mere baby I I've got something to show ya..."

She nervously made her way over to him and as soon as she got within arms length of him his arm shot out and he grabbed her round the throat and slammed her into her wall, she could feel the breath knocked out of her lungs and as she struggled to breathe he slammed her onto the floor.

The beating continued for over an hour and when her father was satisfied that he had given her enough bruises, cuts and scrapes he left her room to go downstairs and probably have a few beers.

Sakura dragged herself to the bathroom and started cleaning herself up, she knew her father purposely gave her bruises in places she could cover easily.

When she was finished cleaning herself she stumbled to bed and tossed and turned for hours before going to sleep.

* * *

_Beep beep beep beep..._

The incessant beeping of her alarm clock brought Sakura out of her not so peaceful slumber, she shot up in bed, her heart pounding, her nightmare still echoing in her head. She had the same nightmare every night, it was more of a memory than a nightmare anyway...

_Her mothers screams echoed through the house as her father beat her mother for daring to try and protect her daughter, Sakura was cowering under the table, small whimpers escaping from her lips._

_When her father was finished pounding her mother he made his way over to Sakura and dragged her by the hair out from under the table. He started beating her, worse than he ever had before, he was punching her again and again, pushing her over kicking her until she struggled to breathe, until she felt her ribs crack. Eventually Sakura thought he was finished, but no, things got so much worse. He slammed her down on to the table his eyes now containing something more than anger, lust._

Sakura pulled herself out of her memories, not wanting to remember any more of the night her so called father had stolen her innocence. She busied herself with getting ready for her first day at her new school. She took a long hot shower which helped relieve her aching body. She then dried her long pink hair brushing it into submission, she tutted when she could see her black streaks where growing out. She then applied her usual make up, thick black eye liner, red lipstick and mascara.

She made her way to her bedroom and pulled on a pair of black drainpipe jeans, a skin tight white shirt and a black waistcoat with red stitching was put on over that. She then put the school tie on and carefully made her way downstairs, she did not want to wake her father. She quickly grabbed her school bag and bolted out of the front door, only relaxing when she was 3 blocks away from her house. As she bent over trying to catch her breath a boy with black hair (which the style of reminded Sakura of the back end of a duck) and coal black eyes which seemed to stare right into her mind.

"H-hi..." stuttered Sakura as he continued to stare at her, he smirked at her slowly looking her body up and down then sauntered off in the direction of Konoha High.

* * *

Sakura caught her breath then started to walk in the same direction as him hoping that nobody else at this school was as rude as him. Soon enough the school gates came into view, crowds of students bustling everywhere. Sakura nervously walked through them all searching for somewhere to sit and wait for the bell, she was used to being alone and didn't want to make friends in fear of them being hurt by her father.

Sakura felt her school bag tugged from behind and she was brought to a halt, she turned around to see the boy from early staring at her again.

"W-what do y-you want?" she asked cursing the sudden appearance of a stutter which she knew only surfaced when she was scared.

He simply smirked at her again and pulled her around the side of the school, he then spun her round to face him, lent forward and whispered in her ear

"My name is Sasuke, just thought I'd let you know because you'll be screaming it in, oh, about 10 minutes" Sakuras eyes widened and she started to struggle, he felt her struggle and laughed, he slid his arms around her waist, pinning her to him and started to kiss her roughly.

Sakura knew what was coming it was just like her father, she also knew that this boy... Sasuke was a lot stronger than she was and stopped struggling. He felt her stop and smiled, moving one of the hands from around her waist and undid the top button of her jeans, she gasped and tried to push him off of her, he wouldn't move and instead she saw him start to undo his trousers. As soon as she was given the chance she screamed as loud as she could. All she received in turn was a slap in the face. She suddenly felt Sasuke moving away, and she opened her eyes seeing Sasuke sprawled on the ground. She peered around to see how this had happened and saw a tall girl with blonde hair pulled into four bunches glaring at Sasuke.

"Come with me," said the girl smiling at Sakura "Meet my friends they're a lot nicer than this scum I'll tell you that!"

she took Sakuras hand and started to lead her to the other end of the school grounds towards a large group of friendly looking people.

"What's your name?"

"S-Sakura"

"Right I am Temari, just you tell me if that bastard harasses you again right?"

"Umm okay"

With that they arrived at the group of people,

"Hey guys, this is Sakura she's new here and I just rescued her from that dick Sasuke, he had her pinned against a wall!" Temari spat, the rest of the group looked very pissed off at the mention of this guys name.

"C'mon then introduce yourselves"

"H-hey I'm Hinata" smiled a girl with dark indigo hair and clothes pretty similair to Sakuras

"Hi! I am Uzumaki Naruto!" yelled a boy with blonde hair and lot's of chains on his clothes,

"Ah, how troublesome, I'm Shikamaru" muttered a boy with what Sakura could only describe as a pineapple head,

"Hi munch I'm Chouji munch " mumbled a plump boy through a mouth full of crisps,

"Yo! I'm Kiba!" grinned a boy with two red fang shaped tattoos on his cheeks,

Sakura was struggling to remember all these names and there was still more to come,

"Shino" another boy with dark sunglasses and the collar of his jacket covering most of is face muttered quietly,

"Hey! I'm TenTen!!" shrieked a girl with two buns in her air excitably, waving at Sakura,

"Hello beautiful girl, my name is Lee" Said a boy with the strangest eyebrows she had ever seen, he took her hand and kissed it, Sakura made a mental note to avoid this particular boy in future,

"Hey sexy I'm Kankuro, wanna get outta here?" Said a guy with weird purple tattoos on his face, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, which earned him a hard whack to the head from Temari

"Hn..I'm Gaara" said a tall silent red hair boy with thick black eyeliner on, barely even looking at her.

"Right now you know everyone let me see your timetable so I know what classes we have together" smiled Temari, Sakura quickly learned they all had the same classes together and she was with all of them too. Finally the bell for school rang.


	2. Discovered

Sakura's first day at school passed by pretty uneventfully until it was lunchtime. She was sitting with her new friends and enjoying herself, the events of the morning where a distant memory in Sakura's head.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and somebody roughly pulled her around to face them,

"What's this I here about you trying to steal Sasuke away!?" shrieked a girl, she had long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail and piercing blue eyes, Sakura also noticed her clothes, or lack of clothes to be honest, she had a mini skirt on, pink high heels and a cut off top,

"I asked you a question you dumb bitch!" the girl shoved Sakura and she nearly fell over but her descent was stopped by Naruto who caught her before she hit the floor,

"Leave her the fuck alone Ino! I can see no reason why somebody like Sakura here would go after Sasgay!" everyone was shocked at this outburst as it had came from the mouth of the shy, stuttering Hinata, Ino turned and stormed away, her little gang of wannabes trailing behind her.

"Hinata! What was that about? You're normally too shy to even answer questions in class!"

"W-well K-kiba I just th-thought Ino should l-leave Sakura alone..." Hinata looked down and bit her lip,

"S-sorry..." she muttered

"No Hinata thank you so much!" Sakura beamed at her and gathered the small girl into a big bear hug.

A few minutes later and everyone was back to normal chatting and laughing, well everyone apart from Garra, noticed Sakura.She decided he must be shy. So she caught his eye and smiled at him, he glanced at her for a second, frowned a bit and looked away.

When lunch as finished Sakura had learned a lot of new things about her new friends such as,

TenTen had a very scary obsession with anything sharp and potentially dangerous, (Sakura made a mental note to never get on her bad side)

Shino liked bugs, a lot, it was quite creepy,

Naruto loved Ramen more than anything in the world

She couldn't remember much about anyone else but she knew nothing at all about Gaara apart from Temari was his sister and Kankuro was his brother.

The rest of the day was uneventful aswell, Sakura was almost sleeping by the end of it, but when the end came Sakura wished school was still going on, she didn't want to go home at all, not when he was there.

"Heeey!! Sakura!!" Naruto was yelling on her from the other end of the carpark,

"What!?"

"Come here!"

Sakura started to make her way over to Naruto when somebody grabbed her wrist and stopped her, before she even turned around she knew who it would be. Sasuke.

"Hello my little cherry blossom" he smirked pinching her cheek, "Come with me"

Sakura started to struggle as much as she could, when she was saved for the second time today but this time Naruto had saved her, he dragged her away from Sasuke who was, for the second time today, sprawled on the ground.

Sakura found out they were all going into town and they wanted her to come with them, she jumped at the chance, anything to keep her away from home for that bit longer. Most of them crammed into two cars, the only two people not in a car were Gaara and Sakura. He started to make his way over to a motorbike,

"Oi!! Gaara!" he stopped at the sound of his sisters voice,

"What?" he said irritably

"Give Sakura a lift!!"

"Hn." he jerked his head towards his bike to indicate that Sakura was to follow him, and she did.

When they got to his bike he gave her a spare helmet and hopped on, she got on behind him and not knowing what to do held onto the seat, he sighed sounding irritated and grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his waist. Sakura blushed slightly at the contact as he was gorgeous after all.

"Hold on," he muttered. Then he revved his bike and they roared off,very fast. Sakura let out a frightened 'meep' and tightened her grip. Within minutes they had reached town, way before the rest of the group.

Sakura stood there trying to look anywhere but at Garra, soon enough she felt the silence had gone on long enough,

"Thanks f-for giving me lift" she smiled at him hoping for a response,

"Hn,"

"Is that all you can say?" she questioned, suddenly not nervous but annoyed now,

"Hn,"

"I thought you were just shy, but I've discovered you are actually really rude!" She almost shouted,

"I'm the rude one am I? I am not the one making wild assumptions based on one meeting,"

"Oh.. I-I'm sorry" Sakura now looked right down at her feet all previous anger gone, she felt more embarrased now.

"Hn," he replied.

Sakura was ecstatic when she saw the rest of the group arrive, she needed to see someone besides Gaara. They all ran up to Sakura laughing and grinning madly. So they started to make their way through town, stopping in various shops. Sakura refusing to try on any clothes as she knew they would see her bruises.

Eventually Sakura forgot about the bruises and was persuaded to try on a cut off top, she was lauging in the changing room as she went in with Hinata. She only remembered the bruises when Hinata gasped,

"S-sakura! What happened to you!?


	3. The Truth

Sakura froze in momentary shock but quickly pulled her previous top back on,

"I just fell over, yeah! down the stairs this morning, I am so clumsy" Sakura gabbled hoping Hinata would believe her, Hinata just eyed her suspiciously obviously not believing a word of it but she just left it for the time being.

Much later when the shopping trip had eventually ended everyone made their way back to the cars and yet again Sakura was left to go home on the motorbike with Gaara,

"Where do you live?"

"Huh?"

"If I am going to take you home it would be helpful to know where I need to go,"

"Oh right, 63 Lanark Road"

"Hn,"

With that Sakura got onto the back of his bike for the second time that day and wrapped her arms around him, she blushingly noticed he felt like he had quite a nice chest. He then roared off and for the second time today Sakura thought she was going to die and was nearly worshipping the ground when she got off,

"Uh, thanks Gaara it was nice of you to give me a lift home" She smiled at him hoping for a response,

"Hn, no problem" he then roared off again this time minus Sakura,

She smiled as she walked up her path, happy with the new friends she had made, she had completely forgotten who would be waiting for her in the house.

"SAKURA!" she heard the yell as son as she opened the front door, dread immediately rising in her stomach, she walked through to where his voice was coming from, he was waiting for her in the kitchen,

"Where have you been?" his voice came out calm and quiet but she knew this was when he was most dangerous,

"S-school"

"School! Until 6 o'clock!" Sakura knew what was coming next as her father advanced towards her with a terrifying look in his eyes,

"You listen to me! After school you come straight home you here me!?"

"Y-yes dad..."

"And who was that boy!"

"J-just a f-friend"

"Like I will believe that! You belong to me and me only! I never want to see you with him again you here me!?"

Before Sakura could even open her mouth to answer she received a crushing blow to her stomach which sent her sprawling to the ground in agony, her father proceeded to kick her in the side intill she struggled to breathe,

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never forget!"

He then pulled her up by her hair and grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer and started sawing through her hair, Sakura could feel tears pouring down her face as her once long hair was reduced to a shoulder length mess.

When he was done destroying her hair he pushed her into a chair yanked her top up and carved into her bare stomach, _You Belong to me._

"Now my sweet little cherry blossom every time you look at yourself you will be reminded of who you belong to"

He finally let go of Sakura and she ran to her bedroom and started crying her eyes out, the pain was nearly unbearable and eventually she fell asleep on her bed curled into a small ball.

"_No! Leave her alone!"_

"_She is mine she belongs to me you stupid bitch!"_

_A small girl was whimpering in the corner witnessing one of her parents many arguments, her mother trying to protect her and her father trying to exercise his authority over what "belonged" to him._

_He pushed her mother out of the way and grabbed Sakura, wrenching her arm backwards until she felt something snap, she cried out in agony._

"_Right little Sakura, we are taking a trip down to the hospital, and when I tell them it was your mother that did this to you, you will agree with me, you got that!?"_

_She nodded fearfully, tears streaming down her face as her father dragged her out of the house and to the car waiting outside._

The sound of Sakura's alarm woke her from her nightmare, sweat was pouring down her face at the memory, the only nightmares Sakura had now were the horrifying memories from her past. Many about how her father had gotten custody by blaming her mother for the horrific scars on Sakura, the little girl, only 6 at the time had no choice but to agree and for those crimes her mother was sent to jail and was still there. Sakura didn't know which jail her mother was locked in and probably never would but she did live in hope that someday she would find out and go and finally meet her mother.

Sakura went into her bathroom and cleaned her self up the best she could and realised she would have to put on her clothes that covered the most flesh as her father had really beat her this time.

She pulled on a baggy pair of black combat trousers, a black shirt and slung her tie on over it. She then made her way back to the bathroom to put on her make up as she looked at her reflection in the mirror she noticed she had a massive bruise covering almost her entire left cheek, she sighed as she layered on the foundation, covering the bruise. She then put on dark purple eye shadow, heavy black eye liner and mascara. She grabbed her bag and left for school, this time taking a different route so as not to bump into Sasuke again.

When she arrived at school Hinata was the only one there out of her new friends so she made her way over to chat to her,

"Sakura...what happened to your hair!"

"Oh um I felt like a change?"

"Tell me and tell me how you got those bruises, please, I'm just concerned"

"I fell over! I told you that already!"

"Those are not bruises you get from falling! Look!" and with that Hinata grabbed Sakura's top and pulled it up to expose her stomach, she gasped when she saw the words carved into her stomach and let Sakuras top fall,

"Was it S-sasuke that bastard!?" Hinata nearly shouted her stutter making a surprise reappearance,

"No it wasn't.."

"Who was it, t-tell me!"

The silence was almost unbearable but Sakura needed to tell someone so she slowly began to speak,

"It was m-my father..." she almost whispered but before Hinata could reply the rest of the gang came bounding up next to them shouting their hello's and resuming their normal chatter.


	4. The Truth Again

**Authors note: **Well this chapter was up quicker than I said so here you go **Warning-** There is a rape scene, not very descriptive at all really but I thought I would let you know anyway.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto (sadly)

* * *

Everyone's first reaction was the same as Hinatas,

"What happened to your hair!?" came the shouts, even Gaara seemed quite concerned,

"I felt like a change right!"

Hinata just looked at her sceptically, knowing the truth. The rest of the gang continued to question her about her hair, when the bell for school finally rang Sakura was incredibly grateful and they all made their way to their first class, Art.

When they walked in Sakura could heard people sniggering at her hair, mainly Ino and her gang of sluts, Sasuke looked over to Sakura and just smirked, he thought she looked better with it short.

When the class realised they would have no teacher that day Temari and TenTen pulled Sakura over and beckoned Hinata over,

"Right Sakura I will fix your hair okay? It's a bit messy, but first tell us what happened, we are your friends now you can tell us," Temari looked at her, eyes full of concern

Sakura just sat there trembling and looked up at Hinata begging her with her eyes, TenTen noticed this and stared hard at Hinata,

"You told Hinata did you? It's okay what you can tell her you can tell us we are all friends here,"

"W-well it isn't s-simple at all..." Sakura started sobbing and immediately felt Temaris arm round her shoulders,

"It's okay" she soothed, "Start from the beginning,"

"W-well it started years ago...

* * *

_The first time it happened was on Sakura's fourth Birthday, everything had been going so well and she was really enjoying herself, but everything started to go wrong at dinner. Her father had noticed she had only been playing with her mothers present ,a new puppy, she had named it Inu, which meant dog in Japanese. He had given her a new dress, when he gave it to her she had squealed with excitement and immediately put it on and admired herself in the mirror. She had taken it off pretty quickly when she received Inu. Her father had noticed this and the jealousy and rage that had build up inside him for many years suddenly burst out._

_He pushed Sakura out of the way and started to beat the poor puppy, he ignored its whimpers and howls but slowly beat it until it died,_

"_Sakura you belong to me and only me you understand, your attention should only be focused on me and things to do with me!" He had started yelling at her and beat her senseless, he had then looked at her and kissed her lips roughly and whispered,_

"_More comes when you are older,"_

* * *

As Sakura finished telling them how it began the four girls had hugged her as she cried and she decided to tell them the worst thing he had ever ever done to her.

* * *

_After he had beat her mother to the point of unconsciousness he had dragged Sakura upstairs to his bedroom and locked the door behind him,_

"_Now that you are 16 I can finally show you how much you belong to me,"_

_He had ripped her clothes off and had licked his lips at her naked body lying before him and then he had violated her, completely breaking the bond of trust a father and daughter should share and after she was done she had cried in shame and hurt, she had washed herself in the shower under scalding hot water to try and get rid of the dirty feeling she had because of her own father._

* * *

The three girls had gasped out loud at this and hugged Sakura attempting to comfort her and also shield her from everyone else's view, eventually Sakura managed to stop herself from crying, Temari wiped her cheeks gently, wiping the tears and the streaks of make up away, in doing so she also noticed part of the bruise on Sakuras face,

"That bastard," she growled and quickly pulled her foundation out of her bag and fixed Sakuras face.

She then turned Sakura around,

"I'll fix your hair now okay?" Sakura simply nodded and she felt Temari begin to chop at her hair, eventually Temari was finished and she showed her her reflection, Sakura had to admit, her hair looked good,

"I love it!" She smiled, feeling slightly better than she had just half an hour ago.

After Art for the rest of the day, the other 3 girls became extremely protective of her and nearly bit the head off of anybody who even bumped into Sakura. The boys of the group seemed to catch on that something was wrong and shot Sakura concerned looks and became slightly more protective, even Gaara did this.

The last class of the day was English and the whole group minus Sakura and Gaara had Choir to go to, so Sakura sat next to Gaara instead of her usual seat and as usual Kakashi was late so they could all talk for a bit,

"Hn..Sakura?"

"Yes?" she said surprised that he had started a conversation for once,

"Why are the three girls suddenly acting like your own personal Rottweilers and what happened to your hair, I know something is up,"

This was the most Sakura had ever heard the boy speak and the truth was he was finding himself rather attracted to the pink haired girl so he was actually concerned about somebody for once, which even shocked him.

"Uh nothing is up, nothing a-at all" She smiled at him hoping he would believe her,

"Hn," He muttered, he then realised that she probably wouldn't trust him, he would have to work on that, he didn't usually interact with people this much.

He was silent for the rest of the lesson, Sakura was quite disappointed at this but she decided not to pursue it and started to read her book.

It was only when she had begun her journey home that the enormity of what she had done hit her,

She had told three people about her father,

"Shit!" She thought "what if they tell someone! Oh no! How could things possibly get worse now!?"

She was proven wrong as things got a whole lot worse, she looked up from the ground to see the smirking face of Sasuke.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well the next chapter will be up tomorrow D

* * *


	5. Change

**Authors note: **I won't have another chapter up until Sunday at the earliest as I am off to Leeds So here you go for the meantime

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto (I wish I did)

* * *

"Shit!" was the first thought that entered Sakuras mind, the second thought being, "Can I run faster than him!?"

"Alone again, seems you can't help but to meet me like this," she looked up into Sasukes smirking face, into his eyes and right there in his eyes it was like looking into her fathers eyes, no feelings, no pain and no remorse. She was terrified.

She stood up and started to run, but was stopped quickly by his vice like grip on her arm, he yanked her back to face him,

"Now, where did we finish last time?" She could feel his arms snake around her waist again and she started to cry.

The tears were streaming down her face and screams were echoing through her head until everything was a roar inside her head, the roar seemed to get louder and started to sound uncannily like a certain motorbike, Sakura wrenched her head away from Sasuke and turned around to see Gaara getting off of his motorbike and he did not look pleased.

"Sasuke,"

"Gaara,"

Sakura could see the two boys challenging each other, she could tell that these boys had not liked each other for a long time,

"Sakura is mine Gaara so piss off!"

"Sakura doesn't belong to anyone but herself," Garra replied so calmly to Sasukes near scream.

A second later Sasuke had let go of Sakura and had launched himself at Gaara, the two of them tumbled to the ground, punching each other and trying to cause as much bodily harm to the other as possible.

Sakura caught a glint of something in Sasukes hand, it was a knife. She could feel the fear surrounding her like a blanket, freezing her limbs, she snapped herself out of her momentary paralysis and decided in an instant what to do.

She ran towards the two boys and knocked Sasuke off of Garra, the knife clattering out of his hand, she then punched Sasuke in the face with a surprising amount of strength and he was rendered unconcious.

* * *

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Are you okay? A-and why did you c-come after me?"

"I saw that Uchiha bastard following you out of school and I already knew what he had done before, also I needed a chance to get revenge on him."

"O-oh, um why d-did you need r-revenge? What d-did he do to y-you?"

"It was his fault that Haku died right!"

Sakura was left speechless by this outburst, Gaara had never spoke so much before and she had never heard so much...emotion in his voice before. She acted without thinking and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug, she was surprised when he responded and hugged her back.

After a while she could feel something wet dripping onto her head and looked up to see Gaara crying,

"Gaara?" she whispered, "Wha-"

He interrupted her by pressing his lips to hers and pulled her closely to him, he kissed her with such desperation and loneliness and she kissed him back with just as much desperation and loneliness.

After what felt like hours they broke apart, not quite able to look each other in the eye,

"Well I actually need to go now" Gaara mumbled and he walked over to his bike, kicking Sasuke out of the way as he went, got on his bike and rode away.

* * *

Sakura brought her fingers to her lips and smiled, she started the journey home feeling light hearted and happy, it had been her first willing kiss with a boy and she had loved it, soon enough her happiness was brought down as she arrived home. She could hear her father in the kitchen so she knew she would have to go into see him,

"I'm home"

"Good, Sakura make tea for us I want you to eat with me tonight, I have something special to tell you,"

He smirked at this and walked away, humming to himself. Sakura knew she had to work quickly or he would get mad. She started to make his favourite meal Chicken Curry.

When she was done she carried to plates to the table and set everything out, she then went and found her dad to tell him supper was ready, she was _not _looking forward to hearing his "good news"

He sat down and looked at her, looked at her in a way a father should not look at his daughter and it made her sick,

"Right Sakura, you do remember who you belong to don't you?"

"Yes father, I belong to you."

"Well tonight I am having a few, uh, friends round and I have told them all about you, so we all want you to be tonight's entertainment. Right?"

"Yes father."

She felt sick, she knew what kind of entertainment he meant, and at that moment she made a decision.

* * *

She would run away. Tonight.

She grabbed her school bag and started to cram as many clothes as she could into it, she also knew where her father hid his money, so she stole that too and when her bag was crammed she knew she was ready.

She clambered out the window and started to climb down the drainpipe, when there was only a few metres to go she felt her hands begin to slip and she fell knocking her breath out of her.

It was only when she was nearly two miles from home that she realised she had nowhere to go. She walked to the park that she had seen a few days ago and sat on the swing crying her heart out,

"Sakura!?"

She turned at the voice and saw TenTen staring at her.

* * *

A few hours later she was at TenTens house who, as it turned out, lived alone. She had been walking Kibas dog for him when she saw Sakura so she found out what had happened and brought Sakura back to her house,

"Sakura you can sleep in the spare bedroom okay?"

"B-but it's your house, I can't just stay here!"

"Yes you can, you are my friend Sakura and I can't let you stay with that bastard father of yours!"

So it was settled, Sakura was now living with TenTen, but of course Sakura was worried,

"What if my father figures out I am here?"

"How could he?"

"Ah umm he might follow me from school!"

Suddenly Sakura was terrified maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. TenTen might get hurt.

"Sakura, calm down! Everything will be fine, I will get everyone to stay here tonight to make you feel safer right? It is Saturday tomorrow after all!"

TenTen walked off to start phoning everyone.

Of course when they all arrived the boys all wanted to know why Sakura was living with TenTen now. So she told them, she told them everything. It made her slightly happier to see how angry all the boys looked. Especially Gaara.

They all stayed up talking until early hours of the morning, Sakura learnt over the course of the evening that, Kankuro really liked TenTen and TenTen liked him back but neither of them knew the other liked them, Shikamaru and Temari had been secretly dating which had everyone shocked and upset Chouji greatly as he had harboured a crush for Temari for years. Hinata had three boys chasing her!, Naruto,Kiba and Shino. This made Hinata blush furiously when she found out, but she wouldn't say which one she liked back.

Eventually they all fell asleep, Sakura felt happier than she had in a long time.

* * *

In the morning Sakura awoke to the sound of the door banging,

"Sakura!!" she froze with fear, "I know you are in there!! Do you think I am that stupid!!"

"How did he find me!?" She screamed in her head, just as the front door crashed open.

* * *


	6. Survival

**Authors Note: **Sorry that it is short I was a bit rushed but here you go

* * *

Sakura felt like every muscle in her body froze the moment she heard the door crash open. Footsteps thundered down TenTen's hallway and soon enough the living room door slammed open to reveal her father,

"There you are you stupid bitch! How dare you try and hide from me!"

"H-how did you f-find me!?"

"Heh my little Sakura I am smarter than you think, I remembered that redhead boy I saw you with and asked around about him, Gaara. His mother was _very _helpful" he smirked at this and ran his knife over his thumb.

He started to walk over towards Sakura and when he was less than a foot away she did the only thing she could think of doing, she screamed.

Next to Sakura TenTen shot awake, quickly followed by Hinata and Naruto. They all blinked sleepily but quickly woke up properly when they saw the man advancing on Sakura, TenTen leapt to her feet and shouted,

"Leave my house right now or I will call the police!"

Sakuras father just smirked,

"Now my little dear, shut your bitch mouth! Like the police will believe a bunch of teenagers over me!"

"Sakura will tell them the truth!" This exclamation came from Hinata,

"So Sakura all your little friends know about us do they? I guess I will have to take care of them too" He continued to advance on them when Naruto ran at him ready to knock him over, her father lifted his knife, ready to stab Naruto, but before he could and before Naruto could reach him her father fell to the ground to reveal a panting Gaara wielding a baseball bat .

Everyone was staring at Gaara, everyone minus Kankuro and Kiba who were still fast asleep, the rest of them had woken up during the commotion.

"TenTen call the police!" Temari said while rushing over to check that Sakuras father was indeed out cold.

Gaara still stood there, the baseball bat dangling in his hand, is eyes full of shock, while Sakura sat on the ground, shaking with tears streaming down her face. Hinata made her way over to Kiba and Kankuro and woke them up by smacking the back of their heads, hard.

"The police are on their way, Sakura are you okay?" Sakura didn't answer, she was just staring into the distance,

"I-I'm sorry It's m-m-my fault that you were a-all put i-in d-danger" sobbed Sakura,

the girls immediately rushed to comfort her, just as the police arrived, the lights flashing and the siren screaming and police rushed inside the open door.

* * *

Three hours later they were all sleepily waiting at the police station as Sakura was being interviewed in the other room.

"Right Miss Haruno, you say your father was the cause of your injuries not your mother?"

"Yes that is right"

"Can you give us proof of this?"

"Only my scars and my word"

"Okay Miss Sakura..."

"Oh for christs sake! I have this!" Sakura pulled her top up exposing her scarred stomach.

Another couple of hours later Sakura was released and her father detained,

"Sakura! What happened? Is your father getting arrested!?" more questions rolled over each other as everyone leapt up and surrounded, everyone but Gaara who was sitting in a chair and staring at the floor.

"Come on everyone we should go, back to mine yeah?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with TenTen and they all made their way to the door, sticking closely to Sakura. Gaara eventually followed them.

* * *

When they all arrived at TenTens house again the atmosphere was completely different, everyone was quieter and the previous happiness was gone. Sakura left the room to get some time to herself and to her surprise she was followed by Gaara,

"Sakura"

"Gaara? Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to know if you were okay?"

"No I-I'm scared and upset right! I put all of you in danger!"

"Sakura it's okay we are glad that you are safe now,"

"G-Gaara thank you for saving us"

"I needed to! I wouldn't let you get hurt!"

Garra took Sakuras wrist and pulled her into him,

"Sakura I will never let you be hurt again" he whispered softly in her ear then he slowly moved his lips to hers and began to kiss her softly, slowly the kiss deepened, his hands ran down her body, but before anything could progress they heard a gasp, they turned to see Hinata standing, staring at them,

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Hinata it's fine" Sakura soothed, she made her way over to Hinata and pulled her into a hug, Sakura suddenly felt tears run down her face and drip onto Hinatas shoulder.

The two girls then made their way back to the living room and left Gaara standing there, thinking about what had just happened, he put his fingers to his lips and smiled.

When everyone else had left to go home Sakura and TenTen were left alone,

"You okay Sakura?"

"Mm...I-I'm not" Sakura completely broke down into TenTens arms,

"What if he gets out and hurts my friends!"

TenTen pulled the pink haired girl into a deep hug,

"Don't worry the bastard is going to jail for what he did okay?"

Sakura just nodded and cried harder.

The two girls eventually made their ways to their separate beds and Sakura eventually cried herself to sleep.

* * *

In the Subaku household nobody was sleeping yet, their mother had found out that Sakuras father was not as nice as he seemed and would not stop apologising to her children. They continued to reassure her as they related to her what had happened

* * *

.A few days later, Sakura was finally getting used to her new life when she heard a knock at TenTens door,

"Can you get that Sakura!"

Sakura made her way to the door and opened it and was surprised to see an exact replica of her but about 20 years older,

"Sakura?"

"Yes..."

"I-it's me, I'm your mother"

* * *


	7. Authors Note

**A/N **I don't think this story is going to be updated for a while, I have lost inspiration at the moment but I will try to update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - I finally updated huh sorry it took so long and I am also sorry this is so short and rubbish but I tried my best I also want to say a big thanks to DarkLillyOfTheNight96 who gave me help into how to get inspiration for my story so Thanks!**

* * *

  
Sakura just stood there staring at the woman in front of her,

"H-how w-what?" Sakura stuttered, she couldn't believe it, her mum was here in front of her.

"Sakura? Honey I heard everything I am so sorry honey sorry" her mum took a step towards her and Sakura finally let the darkness that had beet threatening to take over engulf her and she collapsed to the floor.

A while later she awoke on TenTen's sofa with TenTen and her mother staring at her with concern, she struggled and sat up,

"Sakura are you okay? I um let her in she said she was your mother I mean is that okay?"

"I um it's fine TenTen yeah" Sakura let herself fall back against the sofa again, "TenTen would it be okay if I have some time alone with my mum please"

"Oh yeah sure sorry I'll be in my room if you need me okay?"

"Sure thanks" Sakura smiled at TenTen and then turned to face her mother.

"Sakura I don't know where to begin... I am so sorry I never wanted you to be alone, ever! but your father he made me and and I will never forgive him for what he did to us especially to you, I -"

"Mum you don't need to say sorry, I love you! I blame him, never you all these years he put me through hell, not you I'm just a girl happy to see her mum again okay?"

Sakura's mum then pulled her into a hug and the two of them broke down, sharing the pain they had felt all alone these years and holding the one person they could trust the most in the world.

After what felt like hours but could only have been minutes they separated,

"Sakura I'm going to have to go okay? I'll be back I swear but I need to sort things out like a house and a job okay?

"Yeah I u-understand but you promise yeah really?" Sakura asked not getting where the stutter came from

"Of course I do" said her mum, hugging her again then tearfully waving goodbye and leaving.

_Gaara's POV_

Gaara sat in his room, rethinking over what had happened at TenTen's house, mostly the part where he and Sakura had kissed , he had liked her from the moment he first laid eyes on her but he didn't want her to know, girls didn't really like him all that much and it scared him to put himself out there.

"Gaara! Get your butt down here someone's on the phone for you!" his sister yelled

He hauled himself off of his bed and made his way downstairs

"who?" he asked rudely

"I think it's Sakura" with that he yanked the phone off of her and pressed it to his ear,

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Sakura can you come round or can we go somewhere? I need to talk to someone please?"

"Okay I'll meet you at the park in 20 minutes?"

"Okay see you there Thanks"

"Well that was short what did she want?"

"I need to meet her okay I'm going out so I'll see you later Temari"

_Sakura's POV_

Sakura sat on one of the swings idly twisting this way and that when she heard footsteps behind her,

"Sakura?"

She turned around to see Gaara who sat on the swing next to her,

"What is it Sakura?"

"Well today my mum turned up at TenTens house and I'm happy, so happy but I don't know what to do! It feels weird I just got settled and then she turns up and and I just don't know what to do!"

Gaara watched as Sakura broke down into tears, he then pulled her up off the swing and into a hug, Sakura relaxed into him immediately and wrapped her arms around him sobbing into his chest.

They stood like that for ages and then Gaara spoke,

"Sakura, about when we kissed, I just need to say that it wasn't a spur of the moment thing I really like you Sakura, I think that you are perfect in every way and if your dad or anybody else ever tries to hurt you they will have me to deal with..."

Sakura stood speechless and then looked up at him and smiled,

"Gaara I'm glad you said that because I feel the same way but I don't know at the moment, I don't know if I can deal with it, I mean I do really like you and you are amazing and perfect and you hit my dad for me you-"

She was cut off by Gaara pressing his lips to hers,

"Ssh Sakura just live in the moment..."

She returned his kiss and soon the two of them were kissing passionately and neither even realised that the rain had started and they stayed just like that, in each others arms.


End file.
